blazbluextagfandomcom-20200213-history
Seth the Assassin/Quotes
Character Introduction Pre-Battle Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: Your life can end one of two ways: : Seth: Freeze eternally or disappear into darkness. Your choice. Hazama Honoka : Hazama: It's time for our shadowplay to begin. : Seth: So dance, like the clown you are. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): My blade shall cast judgment upon you! : Seth: And mine shall be the last one you see. Es Mitsurugi : Es: I shall test your worthy. : Seth: Worthy or not, I have a job to do. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Seth: Fall behind, and I'll leave you behind. : Yosuke: Sounds like a race to me! Bring it! Teddie : Seth: Get lost. This isn't a circus. : Teddie: I disagree! Now make way for Teddie! Naoto Shirogane : Naoto S.: Let's see what you're made of, Assassin. : Seth: How awfully cavalier of you, Detective. Mitsuru Kirijo : Mitsuru: I shall execute you with elegance. : Seth: So you'll be dead before you know it... Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Seth: Let's see how well your Insulator cuts. : Hyde: Just watch. Time to go to work! Linne : Seth: Your curtain falls... : Linne: And the Night Blade takes the stage. Waldstein : Seth: I hope your claws aren't rusty, plodder of the Night Blade. : Waldstein: Hah! I've only gotten sharper with my age! Gordeau the Harvester : Seth: I'll take your heads. : Gordeau: That mean I get their souls? RWBY Blake Belladonna : Blake: Stealth, shadows, precision... : Seth: We'll use whatever it takes. Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: White snow and black shadows... : Seth: We'll drag you into a monochrome abyss. Generic * My blades will tear through you. Victory Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: Sleep now under the freezing night. : Seth: And lament the folly of challenging us. Hazama Honoka : Seth: Well, that was anticlimactic. : Hazama: I expected a drama, and was given a farce. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): Your sins have been purged. : Seth: Now begone. I have no use for you. Es Mitsurugi : Es: This is the will of the Azure. : Seth: Or is it the fate of the Night? Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: We're a couple of cut-ups, aren't we? : Seth: Is now really the time for jokes? Teddie : Teddie: Every good circus needs a bear! ♪ : Seth: And here I thought you were a clown... Naoto Shirogane : Seth: You lack in both strength and speed. : Naoto S.: And the tactics to make up for them. Mitsuru Kirijo : Seth: Your name suits you well, Queen of Executions. : Mitsuru: High praise, coming from an assassin. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Hyde: So, worthy enough for you? : Seth: What a joke. That was nothing to be proud of. Linne : Seth: That was a glimpse into the abyss of the Night. : Linne: Crawl away before you're pulled in. Waldstein : Seth: Slow legs. : Waldstein: Puny arms. Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: Aw, man. I was just gettin' warmed up. : Seth: We've wasted enough time already. RWBY Blake Belladonna : Seth: That... is how shadows operate. : Blake: It wasn't anything personal. Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: The dancing snow chills, and the creeping shadows bind. : Seth: Thus you are frozen in fear. Generic Victory Screen Interactions BlazBlue Jin Kisaragi : Jin: Ally or enemy, I've never liked how cowards like you fight. If you want to be a shadow, then crawl along the ground where you belong. : Seth: Your military approach to combat has blinded you. A shadow does not creep along the ground. It casts a wide shroud upon the world, invading and overtaking all in its path. Hazama Honoka : Hazama: An assassin taking the leading role in a farce? You really are a disgrace. : Seth: I could say the same to you. No matter how we struggle within the confines of our roles, we're both destined to fade into darkness. Tsubaki Yayoi (Izayoi) : Tsubaki (Izayoi): You are an arbiter of sin and punishment, assassin. Yet you still refuse to step into the light of justice. : Seth: Behind every light is a shadow, and that is where the assassins dwell. You and I achieve the same goals, but I expect no glory. Such is my role. Es Mitsurugi : Es: Speed, strength, precision, training... All are represented in your assassination technique. How praiseworthy. : Seth: Don't say that so lightly. It makes you sound sarcastic. Persona 4 Arena Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: Is it just me, or do we kick ass together? The speed, the knives... It's like we're meant to be together! We're like...the Badass Brothers! : Seth: (I need to lose him, the first chance I get...) Teddie : Teddie: Oh come on, turn that frown upside down. When you win, you gotta smile! : Seth: Silence. I don't play nice with clowns. Naoto Shirogane : Naoto S.: That worked out remarkably well. Between your logic and your technique, I believe our partnership will be a fruitful one. : Seth: How arrogant... to assume you can keep the Night on a leash. Mitsuru Kirijo : Seth: Forgive me for my impropriety. My skills must have seemed brash, in the eyes of a lady of your standing. : Mitsuru: Not at all. What matters isn't one's status, but their resolve. Under Night In-Birth Hyde Kido : Seth: Unrefined, sluggish, and worst of all, naive. You really think you're worthy of carrying the Insulator-- the Night Blade's masterpiece? : Hyde: I do. I can carry anything the Night Blade throws at me. Including Linne's wish. Linne : Seth: Don't forget, Traitor Princess... I won't let anyone else absolve you of your sins. Your punishment will be at my hands. : Linne: You can try. My corruption is too great a burden for a child like you to bear. Waldstein : Seth: You still wander the path of heresy, Hecatoncheir. One day I'll bring those wanderings to a perfect end. : Waldstein: One day, you might. But now's not the time to ponder my fate. If you consider yourself a soldier, you should be indulging in the joy of battle. Gordeau the Harvester : Gordeau: Damn, man, you gotten lighten up. Have some fun! We don't get to fight people like this every day. : Seth: That's not happening. I'm an assassin. I don't revel in my work. RWBY Blake Belladonna : Seth: The agility of a beast, the mastery of a human... I see now. Your distorted existence gives you your fangs. : Blake: I define my existence, not the other way around. You don't know the first thing about me. Senran Kagura Yumi : Yumi: You fight evil with evil... Where is the justice in that? Your existence must be a fragile one. A long walk on thin ice. : Seth: Your concern is misplaced. A shadow draws no distinctions between good and evil. Generic Category:Quotes